Writing with Prompts
by Tauria
Summary: Any writing I do with prompts is put in here and the stories will be VERY short most of the time ... They may or may not make sense depending on the prompt. Please enjoy: This will always say complete, as it is not an ACTUAL story XD
1. The Rat Hole

**Explanation of Why Updates Have Not Happened Lately: **Hiya guys :) I know updates have been slow lately, but I do have some reasons... First off, my friend Anna (whom I coauthor with) has moved back in with me, and so I haven't gotten on the computer much thanks to that. Second, I just started highschool, and I'm having some problems with math (which is what I get the most homework in -_-). Third, my laptop is _still _broken. Also... I might have had a bit of writer's block lately. But I'm gonna try to update... I am!

.

**Tauria: **Now, to explain about this. Because I find prompts fun, I have decided to dedicate a 'one-shot collection' to them. Many of them probably won't make sense, but I hope you can enjoy them anyway. Some of these prompts may end up becoming actual stories later :) Anyway, I may or may not attach an author's note to these, but there will be brief descriptions on what they are about, and the prompt I was given, as well as a title and stuff:)

* * *

**Prompt: 350-600 words / one character / break the rules**

Description:_ In an AU, Shuggazoom is ruled by SK. Chiro is given an invitation to join a rebel organization that is fighting to stop SK. Chiro must decide whether or not he is daring enough to break the rules, or if he will keep his normal routine. _**  
**

__**The Rat-Hole**

_Tauria_**  
**

* * *

My name is Chiro.

I am fifteen years old.

I live on a planet called Shuggazoom, in the only city on the entire planet, with the very original name of Shuggazoom City.

I am an orphan.

I am alone, outside the city , staring at a map I had been given by a group of people my age. It was to a place outside the city called the 'Rat-Hole'. They had given me a brief summary of what they did, and why they did it. I had to admit, it was tempting.

But it was a lot of rule breaking. Not that I've never broken the rules, but this is a bit more then my usual standards. The rules I've broken were minor. And besides, was it wrong to break a little rule every now and again? I didn't think so, but my upbringing is different then most. I've never hurt anyone with my rule breaking, and I've _never _been caught. After all, the rule that I break isn't usually noticed... And when it is, it's ignored.

But this was something completely new. It wasn't my standard. I was tempted, but did I really want to do something like this? Yes... Admittedly, I did. Considering what they do, I don't think anyone would care. In fact, most people might be happy. So the rule was not something I was worried about.

It was the safety of those breaking the rule. This was dangerous... But it seemed simple enough.

See, Shuggazoom was once the most peaceful city on this side of the universe. Now? Skeleton King returned, and the Hyper Force - ancient heroes who were once our sole protectors (after all, what peaceful city needs an army?) - was defeated, and captured.

At the end of each week, Shuggazoom is forced to send provisions - that _we _need, mind you - to Skeleton King's fortress. The 'Rat-Hole' wants to raid these shuttles of provisions and take some back to Shuggazoom to distribute. Reminds you of the Earth tale of Robin Hood, right?

According to the summary, the Rat-Hole is made up of children from ages 13 to 17. After you're 18, there is apparently an adult group that does other stuff. The 'Rat-Hole' is training for that group, and the Mice-Den is for the younger kids. Another goal of their's is to eventually free the Hyper Force, and save Shuggazoom. Apparently, the red monkey - Sprx - and the yellow monkey - Nova - were the ones who started the group.

_'I wonder if I could just try one raid out...' _I thought, staring down at the map and the summary. _'It would help me decide... But it would be risky.' _

"I'll do it," I said aloud. "I've got no choice. Shuggazoom is in danger, and in need of help. I have to do everything I can to save her."

I left the city, and I didn't look back. It was time to break the rules.


	2. Blue Handprint

**Drabble (100 words) / one character / handprint**

Description: _Chiro had only been with them for a few months, but he was already apart of their family. _

* * *

**Blue Handprint**

_Tauria _

* * *

The handprint had been nicely printed against the paper, in a sapphire blue. It was a small handprint, but the child was small. After all, he wasn't even ten years old yet.

The child had proudly given this paper to the black monkey, having made it in school that day. And the black monkey had proudly accepted it, green-gold eyes shining with pride.

The boy had only been in their lives for a few short months, but already he was a part of their family, however odd said family may be. The boy belonged with them, and they belonged with the boy. One day, he would grow up to be their leader. But until then, they would raise him, teaching him what he would need to know for that time.


	3. Understanding: Spova

**Tauria: **Umm... heads up on this one. I got a bit carried away, and I think the plot kinda flopped after a bit... But I think it's pretty good for something I wrote trying to get my younger siblings to go to bed while Mom's at work :) Anyways... Please enjoy, and sorry if this one isn't totally up to par XD Oh, and some post-Soul of Evil Spova! XD (And I think I might have exceeded the word limit, but who cares, right?)

* * *

**Prompt: 350-600 words / female character / determination**

Description: _She was fed up of him moping around all the time. She was determined to get him back on his feet, because she needed him to be there again. _

**Understanding**_  
_

_Tauria_

* * *

She was _determined _to bring him back.

She was _determined _to make him see the light once more.

She was _determined _to get him back on his feet.

This was _not _the monkey she knew.

This was _not _the monkey she had fought beside for such a big part of her life.

This was _not _the monkey who always had some sort of dry humor or sarcastic remark to try and cheer everyone up... Or cover his own nerves. _  
_

This was _not _the monkey who she had befriended.

This was _not _the monkey who had stuck up for her when their previous leader was being a jerk.

This was _not _the monkey who had always been by her side whether she liked it or not.

This was _not _the monkey who had maybe had a more-then-friend interest in her.

This was _not _the monkey she maybe-possibly-more-than-likely-was-in-love-with-despite-her-stubbornness.

And it was about time he knew all of this too.

The yellow monkey opened the door to a certain red monkeys room, sticking her head in and taking a quick look around. He was no where to be seen.

_'Figures. We get our first opening for relaxation, and he just disappears.' _

She walked up to the shoulder of the Robot.

Bingo.

She had him now.

"S-P-R-X-77, it's about time you got your butt in gear," came her stern voice. It was a voice she pulled off rather well, being the only female monkey, and having some slight maternal instincts towards the others that she tried to force down as much as possible. "I know you're upset, and I know you don't like the fact of what you almost did, but that doesn't mean you have to sit around and mope about it. I know you're upset, and I know it hurts to attack those you care about."

"And what would you know about that?" Sprx returned.

She frowned at him, though he couldn't see her as he hadn't exactly turned around during this exchange.

"Well... Sprx... In case you don't remember, I used to have a _bit _of a temper problem. And it _used _to be so out of hand that I pretty much attacked any living being that so much as dared to upset me. So, yes. I do know about that. Except, unlike you, I wasn't under the possession of some evil artifact that could bring back Skeleton King... _I _was behind all that force."

Sprx remained silent, apparently deciding that she was right... for the moment.

"That's what I thought. Now," here she let out the caring side she was rumored to show every now and again, "I want you to know that we're here for you... That you don't have to suffer through this alone. The rest of us... We're your family, Sprx. And that means that even though we get on each others nerves, we're there for one another."

Sprx finally glanced back at her, onyx orbs still unreadable. He had learned how to disguise his emotions well, that was for sure. A trait she envied him for. He didn't have to hide behind anger to disguise his emotions... He could just conceal him behind one emotionless facade and be done with it.

"And... Right now, I want to listen. I want to _help_," she finally finished.

He patted the seat next to him, obviously deciding to listen. She took his offer, not wanting to stand anymore.

And so Sprx told her. He confided in her, though it took a lot of patience on her part, and a lot of self-control at the things he had been thinking. And maybe it wasn't the magical moment the girly part of her imagined it would be, it was still romantic enough to comfort her for then. And she was glad to finally understand him... Sometimes being determined did help the yellow monkey out.


	4. Memories

**POV - second person / male character / morning**

Description: _Older!Chiro having a standard morning, until something goes out of place. _

**Memories**

_Tauria_

* * *

You awaken suddenly.

Not to an alarm, not to anyone shaking you awake, and not to the smell of food.

It is early, that much you know.

You glance over at your still sleeping wife and marvel at how beautiful she is even after all these years.

Stretching slightly, you sit up. You look around the room you have stayed in for the past years of your marriage and smile.

Standing, you get dressed, and before you put on your shoes, you lean down and give your still sleeping wife a kiss on the cheek. She smiles, causing you to smile as well.

Passing all of the portraits of your family over the years, you feel how much time has passed. You know it has been long since you were young, and yet you still don't feel any older.

Breathing deeply, you sit on the couch, pulling on your shoes.

Everything goes according to routine.

You pour your coffee, and grab something to eat. You finish it, and go outside. You walk through Shuggazoom, feeling the warmth of the sun on your exposed skin, and even through the clothes you have chosen to wear. You watch as children of all ages play in the streets, and in the park.

You meet your old friend on one of the park benches.

"Morning Antauri," you say.

"Good morning Chiro," comes the reply.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" You sit beside the silver monkey.

"That it is."

"I don't have much more of these, you know," you say seriously, catching the monkey off guard.

"Why do you say that?"

"I feel it in my bones... It won't be long now. I've lived a good life, thanks to you and the team... and Jinmay."

"Chiro... you still have plenty of years ahead of you," the monkey protests.

"No. I don't." Your words are simple... They are the truth to you, but the silver monkey does not want to accept it.

"Chiro... you cannot be serious."

"Trust me 'Tauri." you are sad, but you know that it is time. You have lived a good life, with a wonderful wife, and two beautiful little girls, and one handsome son. They have children of their own now, who are reaching the age that you were when you first met the monkey sitting beside you. You have left behind a legacy as well. You are a hero. You spent your life well.

Two cobalt eyes look at you sadly, but you stare at the horizon.

"I believe you." the words were soft, but they were heartfelt. They just barely reach your ears.

"I won't tell anyone else," you say. "But I want you to know... So you are prepared for what will happen afterward."

The monkey nods. "Do you know when?"

"No. And I hope not before I finish something I've been working on."

He gives you a curious look, but you do not elaborate. Eventually, you go your separate ways. You head out of town, into the ruins of the previous city. You look up at the project you have been working on. Only one more thing needs adding. Pulling a ribbon out of your pocket, you place it on your creation, and tie it in a bow. Smiling, you return home, going about the rest of your day.

Early the next morning, just before you usually wake, you peacefully go out in your sleep. You feel no pain.

You know that everyone will mourn your passing. You know that they will move on eventually, though they will always remember you.

You left a painting in the ruins... A mural on the side of the building. It is many memories, formed into one large painting.

You finding the team.

You meeting your wife.

You defeating the Skeleton King.

You marrying your wife.

You and your first child.

And many more memories after and in between.

* * *

**Tauria: **Kind of sad, I know. Just something quick before bedtime. I know the summary sucks, but it was all I could think of. The title doesn't really fit either, but I didn't want to call it Morning XD Anyways, hope you enjoyed... Sorry about the sadness!


	5. Consequences of Leadership

**drabble (100 words) / male character / with consequences**

**Description: _  
_**_Sequel to the Rat-Hole. Chiro has found the every decision you make - good or bad - has consequences. _

**Consequences of Leadership**

_Tauria_**  
**

* * *

Chiro knew that every decision you made either had rewards, consequences, or in rare cases, both. This was one of those rare cases.

He had joined the Rat-Hole. He had helped them take down shuttles; he had lead his own attacks against Skeleton King; he had held his own against Formless; and he was eventually made leader of the Rat-Hole. This was going to be a permanent thing too.

This time he had chosen to lead a group to the Skeleton King's fortress to rescue the Monkey Team.

Now they were cornered.

_'Oh shit...' _Chiro couldn't help but think.


	6. Girly Touch: Slight Spova

**Prompt: ****Stuffed Animals - **Yes, I know that isn't a prompt on the site that I use. However, whenever I saw/thought about this word, this little one-shot popped into my head.

**Description: **_Sure, she was a tough warrior, but she was still a girl. And so sometimes, just every now and again, couldn't she indulge herself in **being **a girl? And as long as the rest of the team - except maybe Jinmay - found out, then it would be okay, right? / Slight Spova_

**Girly Touch**

* * *

Nova entered her room after a great day spent with the team. Sprx had flirted, she'd punched him. She'd laughed at Otto's jokes and general cluelessness, and tuned one of Gibson's lectures out. She'd hung out with Chiro and Antauri. All-in-all, it had been the perfect afternoon.

She headed over to her closet. She knew that no one would disturb her... Not unless they wanted to face her wrath, that is.

She opened the doors, and felt a smile spread across her face as she saw the mound of stuffed animals that faced her. Picking them up in her arms, she marched them over to her bed, where she allowed herself to lay in the plushy fluffiness. It was bliss. She loved when she got times like these.

She had always been a tough, proud warrior. But sometimes, she just wanted to be a girl - and a _girly _girl at that. She wanted to surround herself in fluffy stuffed animals, and having pink blankets and pillows. She wanted to go shopping, and have tea parties. She wanted to be a _girl_.

Not that she would let the rest of the team in on that.

She went to train at Galaxia because she did not want to be looked down on for being a girl. She did not want to be treated any different then her male teammates. She wanted them to look at her with respect. And it had worked. The team respected her. It was perfect.

She got her girl time, and the team still saw her as one of their most fiercest warriors. It was a win-win situation, right? Right.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. Nova's bubblegum pink eyes widened, and she hurriedly placed the stuffed animals back in her closet, hurriedly closing the door. She pressed a button, causing a punching bag to descend from the ceiling, and pretended to be a bit breathless as she opened the door.

"Yes?"she said, surprised to see Sprx standing at the door.

His cheeks were slightly redder then usual, and he was clutching something behind his back. "Uh, hi Nova. Did I interrupt anything?"

Nova felt the familiar - and annoying - round of butterflies she got when she was around the red monkey. "Nope. I was just getting a few punches in before I fell asleep," she said nonchalantly.

"Oh, good. Well... I brought you something. I don't know if you'll like it or not, but..." he pulled his arms out from behind his back, and offered her a stuffed monkey.

It was pink, and was clutching a red rose in one hand. Nova felt her cheeks get warm as she took the monkey. "Thanks," she said softly.

He grinned.

"But don't think this earns you any brownie points," she 'scolded', offering a teasing grin.

"Nope. Never. Why would you get the idea I'd think that?" he grinned at her, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

She laughed. "Goodnight... Sparky."

"Hey!" he protested.

She just laughed more, and the red monkey rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"Goodnight to you too, Novs."

She closed the door as he retreated, looking down at the stuffed monkey in her hands. She placed the monkey on her pillow, deciding that this was the _only _girly touch she would allow to be visible in her room.

* * *

**Tauria: **Yay for fluff (somewhat) without a plotline! XD I hope you guys enjoyed it, and that it somewhat makes sense :) Please leave me a review!


	7. Betrayed

**Prompt: drabble (100 words) / pre-canon / never again**

**Description: **_Never again would he place his faith in some he was not for sure he could trust. He would not risk being betrayed again. It hurt too much. _

**Betrayed**

_Tauria_

* * *

Betrayed.

That word cut through his mind like a knife with a razor edge.

He had been their leader.

He had been their friend.

He had been their _brother_.

He had been a part of their closely knit family.

Any other day before _this _- despite the fact they rarely seemed to get along - he would entrust his _life _to him. In fact, he _had _before.

He had never doubted the words of their leader before.

Never again would he place such blind faith in people.

Never again would he completely place his faith in someone who he was not for _sure _he could trust.

Never again would he be deceived like that.

Never again.

Never.

* * *

**Tauria: **Imagine this as whatever character you like. I had a specific character in mind when I wrote it, but your the reader so interpret it how you like :) Anyways... hope you enjoyed! (and I think I went over the word limit again... -sigh-)


	8. Alpha

**Prompt: POV - second person / pre-canon / alpha  
**

**Description:** _You are an Alpha male. You are destined to rule. These words turn round and round within your mind, and you believe them. You **are** an Alpha male. You **are** destined to rule._

**Alpha**_  
_

* * *

You step out onto the Robot's shoulder after a long rest of meditation. You breathe in the air of Shuggazoom.

Your recent meditation has disturbed you.

Lately, all of your psychic readings have been disoriented. Ever since you tried to check on the Dark Ones - just to make sure the Universe was in no danger... the old man a few months ago really had you worried - your mind has become fuzzy. Voices - dark voices - have spoken to you during your meditation.

They say blasphemous things.

_You are destined to rule, Mandarin. _

_You are an Alpha, after all. _

_You alone can bring Shuggazoom to order. _

_After all, if the citizens were to stop their running mobs - if they were to have somewhere to go, would they not be so much safer?_

_You could protect them Mandarin. _

_You could..._

These voices constantly speak to you. They wish for you to listen. They wish for you to believe them.

With a shake of your head, you clear your mind.

What these voices are telling you would only lead to corruption. You know this. Yet, as you stare out at Shuggazoom City, onyx eyes taking in all of it, you find yourself wishing for more power. You want to rule this city, with it's beautiful and tall buildings.

You want to call it your own.

You want to do your best to keep it safe.

Isn't that what the Varans said?

Isn't that what you and Antauri preach about all the time?

Would this not be the best way to protect them?

You know your siblings would never approve. They are so set on the path laid down for them that they would never even stop to consider it.

But why do something that you were told you _had _to? Why let something control your life?

Just like in a pack of wolves, you are Alpha. You were destined to be in charge - destined to rule.

Surely they could see that...?

Surely they would believe you if you could just make them see _reason_.

You were always meant to rule.

You were always meant to be in charge.

You are an Alpha male.

You _know _that this is your destiny.

And you know that _no one _- not even your loved ones - will stand in your way... Even if you have to forcibly remove them.

You will pave your own path.

You are not some mindless minion, meant to obey orders.

You are Mandarin, and soon, all of Shuggazoom will bow down to that name.

You have the perfect plan. All of Shuggazoom believes you their hero - and you _are _that hero. You will prove it to them in more then heroic deeds. You will be their ruler, with a just hand. You will protect them, you will keep Skeleton King at bay. All you wish in return is for their cooperation.

You feel a smile spread across your face (though truthfully, it's more of a sneer). How did you never realize this before?

The team must have blinded you to it.

Antauri must have blocked this wonderful vision from your mind, but now that he is injured... Now that he is injured you know that his mind control has failed.

He will pay...

Though...

To have such strong powers, surely he would be an asset to your side?

Surely, if you could just convince him to see your way, he would be a valuable ally?

Perhaps you shall give him a chance first.

"Join me, or be destroyed," you say. You like the sound of it from your lips.

Your smile-sneer turns into a smirk. You will rule this city.

It has always been your destiny.

You are, after all, an Alpha male.

* * *

**Tauria: **-sheepish grin- I stumbled upon this prompt while I was going through some of them, and I decided to give it a try. As I'm sure I've said before, Mandarin is one of my favorite villains. He's fun to write for, especially like this :D Anyways, ever since I first watched _The Secret of the Sixth Monkey _I've thought about something like this. I don't think Mandarin just randomly turned evil one day, nor do I think he started out with evil intentions (well, sometimes I think that... It really just depends ;). I think he honestly did want to protect Shuggazoom (until he was spited - or at least, in his mind he was spited). And now I'm rambling. Well, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a review!

**EDIT: **Grungekitty was kind enough to leave me a review saying that this one-shot was an awful lot like one of hers (All To Blame) and after reading it myself, I agree with her. So, here I am saying that I meant no harm, and that I never wanted to steal anybody's ideas! CX (Thanks very much for letting me know, grungekitty! CX). And while your at it, go check her story out, as it is SO much more in depth about what Mandarin thought before leaving the team CX


	9. Water of Immortality

**Prompt: immortal (this was at the end of one of the prompt thingies... And I didn't like the word limit... Or anything else... just this part... So. Yup. Here goes)**

**Description: **_When stuck within a demon's head, what are you supposed to do? Sit there and watch him ravage those you care about? Or annoy the heck out of him - especially when he's trying to gain an advantage against your family? Well, the Alchemist has chosen the latter._

**Water of Immortality**

* * *

"Immortality will be mine within mere moments of being upon this planet's surface. I can already taste the sweet bouquet of life it will give me."

_"Immortality is highly overrated. What fun is it to watch worlds crumble and then rebuild themselves?"_

"You know nothing. With immortality, I shall be able to conquer the Universe and rule over the Dark Ones!"

_"Only for them to turn around and destroy you in your ignorance."_

"Foolish scientist. You only protest because you know that it will benefit me, and your precious monkey team will be destroyed."

_"You are the one who is foolish. Do you think the Water of Immortality is without a guardian? And do you dare to think that guardian will allow you to pass through? You are one arrogant beast if you think that."_

A snarl escaped the skeleton's throat. He had been arguing with this body's previous - though still there - host ever since he had set course towards the planet that housed the Water of Immortality. "What do you know, stupid mortal?! I already possess some measure of Immortality, and once I possess full immortality, Shuggazoom - along with the rest of the universe - is doomed, and I can finally expel your pitiful soul from this wretched mortal body!" _  
_

_"Tsk, tsk. You truly are a fool if that is what you believe. Evil cannot exist without some measure of good in the world, and there is a Chosen One destined to fight you. Even with all of the power you can gain, the Chosen One will gain equally enough power. You will be evenly matched, demon. And he **will **defeat you." _The Alchemist's voice was smug. Even if he had no control of the body, he still had the pleasure of having a voice. Irritating the demon that had taken his body was always a fun past time for the scientist.

Growling, the Skeleton King landed the ship on the planet. He stepped out of the Citadel, and headed towards the Water of Immortality, choosing to ignore the scientist in favor of completing his goal. Just as he was about to enter the cave that stored the Water, he was pounced on by a rather strange looking creature.

It had six, blue-green eyes, and was pale white. It's ears were fins, and it had two whisker-like feelers sticking out from either side of it's face. It's fangs were two inches long, and dripping with saliva. It's hands and feet were webbed and blue, while running down it's back was a green fin. It was ten feet tall.

Skeleton King frowned. This would be _too _easy.

Or at least, that's what he thought until the thing opened it's mouth, shooting a stream of hot, boiling water straight at him. Narrowly dodging, he scowled as a rock exploded from the pressure.

He shot dark energy at it, but it barely effected the thing standing before him.

It roared, clamping down mighty jaws onto Skeleton King's arm.

_'Go! Go water-creature-thing!' _the Alchemist cheered.

_"Idiot! If it wins, we're both dead!"_

_'I'd rather be dead then allow you to hurt my children... or the rest of the Universe.'_

Growling, the undead king shot yet another blast of energy at the creature.

The fight went on for hours, with the Alchemist jumping in any time it seemed Skeleton King would win. Eventually, the villain had to leave, accepting defeat before he was killed. Creating a small army of Formless to keep the creature busy, he returned.

The Alchemist enjoyed a night of gloating, while the demon that had possessed him seethed. Oh, the Alchemist would pay dearly for this... The Monkey Team was _really _in for it when he got back!

* * *

**Tauria: **...Well, the title isn't too great, but this was fun to right! It's probably not as funny as I originally intended, but whatever. This little fic gives me an idea, though... An Alchemist/SK centered one... ^.^ Anyways, please leave a review!


	10. No Life At All: Spova Sort of

**Prompt: (100words) / male character / object of desire**

**Description:** _He needed her like he needed air to breathe. _

******No Life At All**

* * *

She was the object of his desire.

She was the apple of his eye.

She was everything he ever wanted.

He needed her like he needed oxygen. He needed her, and yet, she rejected him.

Time and time again, it was always the same. It was mostly his fault - he'd never blame her; she meant too much to him for him to blame her for his pain. After all, it was he who always flirted, with his teasing, no care attitude; and then, when it came down to it, he expected her to believe him - to listen to him - when he tried to confess.

It hurt him to be rejected by her. It hurt - more then just physically - when her fist made contact with him. Yet, he always came back for more. Why?

Because life without being around her - without being near her - was no life at all.


	11. Coward

**Prompt: 100-200 words / coward**

**Description:** _I'm supposed to be some sort of fearless warrior, but I'm not. I'm a coward. _

**Coward**_  
_

* * *

I'm a coward.

.

I profess to be some sort of big shot warrior, but I'm not.

Sure, put me in front of an army, and I'll pummel 'em. It's not hard for me to do.

I'm strong in the physical sense; I can fight, no problem.

.

I'm still a coward.

.

Put me in front of a large army, and I'll face 'em head on, no matter the odds.

Place me in front of a single, red monkey, and that's it.

I'm done.

I can't face him. I can't do it.

.

I'm a coward.


	12. Unintended

**Credit goes to Grungekitty for the prompt :3 **

**any character / out of line (I think I cheated... I used two characters :P) **

**Description:** _Stepping out of like wasn't what he intended to do. Guilt wasn't what she intended to feel. _

**Unintended**_  
_

_Tauria _

_Nova  
_

We all have a set box right? A box, full of the lines that can't be crossed, full of limits that you have - some of which you just can't help! And your friends respect those limits, unless there is a reason for them to step over them, right?

Of course sometimes they'll push and push at them, but for the most part, they respect the boundaries.

Like a certain red monkey I know. He's pushed and pushed at my limits since the day we met. He's always known when to quit, however, so I tolerate it... Well, for the most part anyway.

Until today.

Today, he crossed the line. He stepped over it, and didn't even give it any regard. In fact, he practically broke the entire box!

And now there's nothing he can do to fix it.

Nothing.

Except look at me with those big black eyes, and give me that ever so endearing smirk... he even has an apology smirk! What kind of monkey has an apology smirk?!

Anyway, but he'll look at me with the endearing smirk, and make my heart melt and my knees shake...

Wait a minute...

No!

I shouldn't be thinking like that! He's crossed the line! Nothing he can do will fix it!

A memory entered my mind.

Onyx eyes, filled with apology and pain... a frown mixed with sadness and regret... The stutters of apology that I drowned out with my yelling... The limp tail...

No!

I can't feel guilty!

I don't feel guilty!

It's his fault!

I don't feel sorry for him!

I _don't_!

* * *

_Sprx_

I can't believe I just did that.

I can't believe I said those things to her.

I can't believe I hurt her like that.

I feel like such a jerk...

I never wanted to hurt her! I swear I didn't!

I avoid that like wildfire! I never, ever wanted to hurt Nova... All I want is for her attention to be on me and me alone. Living with all guys except her kind of has that effect on a monkey...

And today, I finally pushed her over her limits. I stepped out of line, and I knew it too.

There's no excuse this time. There's no clever line that can get me out of this. I pushed her too far...

I'm such a bad friend.

I have to make it up to her.

I have to let her know that... I didn't mean any of it!

But... How...?

After a few moments of thinking, I snapped my fingers in recognition.

A date. Perfect!

* * *

_Nova_

...a date?

He really thinks he can patch this up with a date?

After a few moments of dumfounded staring, I finally gave him my reply. It was short and to the point... and let's not forget wordless.

I wished I could slam this door, but I can't. Oh well.

I locked it and flopped on my bed.

Nice try, Sparky.

* * *

_Sprx_

I stared at her bedroom door for a few moments.

Did she just give me the finger and shut the door in my face?

...I think she did.

Time for a new plan.

* * *

_Nova_

...how did I get roped into this?

That's right.

He wouldn't quit bugging, and my conscience is a traitor.

I stared at my plate as he tried to make small talk.

I tried to make it known I wasn't interested in small talk.

Only, for some reason, I started listening.

And then, my traitorous body looked up.

And his damned onyx eyes bored into me in a way that shouldn't have been pleasant.

No! No! No!

I could feel my heart skip beats, just because of how... serious he seemed.

He apologized in a way that definitely didn't sound rehearsed. He was totally serious, and his smirk was nowhere to be found.

Why?

Why?

Why?

I frowned at him.

* * *

_Sprx_

I prepared for the worst. I prepared for a lecture. I waited for her to dump her drink on me and leave. I waited for her to yell and cause a scene.

Only, she didnt.

She...forgave me?

...wait, what?

But, she was...?

And...?

Whatever.

I'll go with it.

And so I gave her a goofy grin.

And then she poured her drink on me, and left.

I just sat there, grinning like an idiot.

* * *

**Tauria**: Not how I imagined it, but whatever. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
